Who's your Daddy!
by Kailee Nakamaru
Summary: What do you get when you combine Nanjiroh, a match against Tezuka, a month of training and Fuji making his interest in Echizen Ryoma known? The month of the Devil? Or perhaps it will do them good? Who knows. Read and find out. ;
1. Introducing The Samurai! Wait, What?

A/N: Hey there! How's it going? I'm making another story, here's my new prince of tennis one. This is a random idea of mine, someone else has probably done this for this genre. But I don't think I've found it if they have. So yeah...:( Sadness. Anyway, sorry if you're writing a story similiar, know I had no intentions of offending anyone and just writing something fun. ;3

Warning: M-rated in the future. :3 And then some vulgar language. :P

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Come on brat, lets go!"

"Don't tell me that's what you call tennis! This is childs tennis brat!"

Anyone who passed by the street courts, would be in awe of the skill of the two players on this field, and the people who actually knew them were awestruck that they were playing in this court. Showed how much they knew, why wouldn't a member of Seigaku come here and play? Of course, no one really recongized Echizen Nanjiroh, "Come on, come on!" Nanjiroh taunted further.

Of course, today just wasn't Ryoma's day, he wanted nothing more then for this day to end. Why was Nanjiroh here?

-Begin Flashback-

_"Ah! Come on, Ryoma! It's fun to have a picnic. Besides, it's a whole team event to just hang out and have fun! There will be games, Tennis and food!" Eiji glomped Ryoma. It took about half an hour, but Seigaku(mainly a rather viscious threat from a certain Tensai...) finally convinced Ryoma to come with them._

_"Fine." _

_Everyone had cheered(minus one Tezuka Kunimitsu and Dataman.) So, when they went to the street courts with loads of food that Kawamura and some of the others had been preparing earlier that day. "Ne, Ochibi! Momo! Kaidoh! Save some of the Red Eel for mmeeee!" Eiji whined, ready to cry. "It's fine, Eiji, I brought some extra red eel for you." Oishi smiled. Eiji perked up, "Really really! YEY! Oishi's the best!" Eiji glomped Oishi. _

_"Oi! Seishonen! This is where you ran off too." that voice.._

_"Ahh! You're the man from the beach that one day!" Momo and Kaidoh both exclaimed, Tezuka and Fuji glanced at each other, Tezuka then looked at Fuji, and then they paused, "Who is Seishonen?" they all asked, well...Mostly._

_"Seishonen? Who else-" the man grinned, Ryoma glared, "Oyaji! What are you doing here?" Ryoma asked, not looking happy either. Everyone glanced between the two, "Oi! Don't talk to your dad like that in front of others. Besides, I was bored and what better way to have fun-" "Then to annoy your son." Ryoma finished for him. Nanjiroh pouted. "I was gonna say by hanging out with my son and his friends, but if you want to call it that." Nanjiroh snickered. _

_"Leave." "No." "..." "Ha!" "Mom threatened to throw out your junk if you didn't, didn't she." _

_Nanjiroh stopped his happy dance and hung his head, "Don't talk to your father like that!" "What kind of father reads that stuff!" "What kind of son doesn't!" _

_"Is it just me..Or are we completely forgotten?" Momo asked.  
"Fshhh..." Viper hissed.  
"Yes, there is a 98% chance that they have forgotten about us." Inui stated the obvious.  
"Saa, how very odd. I didn't think anyone could rile our baby like this." Fuji chuckled.  
"Why won't they acknowledge us?" Eiji huffed.  
"I do not know, Eiji." Oishi tried to calm Eiji.  
"Ah..Should we stop them?" Kawamura asked nervously.  
"..." Tezuka said nothing. _

_"Well, I'm here, so lets play a match. If I win, you deal with my presence. If you manage to get a point off me, I'll leave." Nanjiroh smirked. Ryoma glared up at him, "I'll make you cry!" Ryoma stated, storming through his friends, yes THROUGH, he has yet to remember their presence._

_"Ochibi! Watch where you're going!" Eiji called out, "Echizen, chill man!" Momo added. Everyone looked at each other, "Well, this will be good data." Inui finally broke the minute of silence. Everyone sighed. _

_Fuji glanced up and saw a fire burning in Ryoma's eyes, blinking, he then watched as he pulled out his racket and made sure the strings were good before storming back through them and towards the court. Inui looked up, "You serve, Seishonen." Nanjiroh grinned, "You'd better play me seriously." Ryoma stated. _

_-End Flashback-_

"Heheheh! Too. Slow!" Nanjiroh called out and shot from between the legs. Ryoma had been running across the courts, shooting back and then getting crushed. Ryoma glared at his dad, "I'll give you a handicap, how about that?" "Don't need it." "Hehehe." Nanjiroh closed both eyes anyways, and played that way the rest of the game. The final shot, he opened his eyes and put more power then he had been intending to on the ball, the ball leaving a large indent on the ground.

Ryoma looked at that spot, absolutely exhausted. "Heh, you still play childs tennis." Nanjiroh then turned and looked at the regulars, who were standing in awe(most of them.) "I need to thank you though, you've really gotten my boy back into the spirit. Heh, at first, all he wanted to do was make me cry. Now he wants to make me cry AND be an awesome tennis player!" Nanjiroh grinned.

"Ryoma, is that true? That's all you played tennis for until recently?" Fuji asked, his eyes opened, looking to the boy sitting down drinking a can of ponta that appeared out of no where. "...Pretty much. But, it's still my main goal." he muttered huffing looking away.

"Heheh, you were cuter when you were a kid." Nanjiroh said, "Sorry 'bout this brat, strong willed, pretty much does what he wants and doesn't RESPECT his elders!" Nanjiroh said the last pointedly. But, Ryoma was obviously paying little attention to him, making Nanjiroh's eye twitch.

Inui exlaimed loudly, his newly acquired laptop with him.

"What is it Inui!" Oishi asked worriedly.

"I was doing research..I don't know how I never noticed before. Our Echizen, is son of THE Samurai, The same Samurai that quit right before winning the Grand Slam." Inui stated, "You're really slacking, Sempai." Ryoma stated, Fuji's eyes opened widely at that and everyone turned and looked at Nanjiroh, "You mean..This old pervert was one of the legendary players?" Momo asked. "And this is Ochibi's dad?" Eiji continued. "And you never told us!" Momo and Eiji on the same key and were now in Echizens face.

"Oi, it's you guys who didn't put two and two together." Ryoma pointed out.

Nanjiroh started laughing, "Ah, kids these days." he snickered, "We aren't kids!" Momo stated.

"Yeah, ye are." Nanjiroh grinned. "I could beat any one of you." Nanjiroh said confidently. "Actually, I'd like to see the current strength of Seigaku's captain. I used to be apart of the team, why don't you show me." Nanjiroh grinned, tapping his racket on his shoulder. Tezuka nodded, "It would be an honor." "Oi, Buchou, don't make his head any bigger by saying stuff like that. His brain is already the size of a peanut and his ego is ten times worse then all of ours combined. "OI! GAKI! IF PEOPLE WANT TO PRAISE ME THEN LET THEM!" Nanjiroh growled at the son. "I wasn't talking to you!" Ryoma growled. Nanjiroh scoffed, "Oi, if you can't beat me Tezuka-san, I'm gonna train your team myself for one month. Sound good?" Nanjiroh asked, "Yes, sounds good." Tezuka nodded.

Well, finally the match went under way, and if anyone knew any better. They'd say that Tezuka were weak. Nanjiroh crushed him, "You're not bad kid. But you're all still playing kids tennis. We'll start training after this weekend. But come this monday, you'll be undergoing my training. I'll leave you guys for awhile. Have fun Seishonen!" Nanjiroh grinned and left, he had to go talk to that old hag now.

And with that, Nanjiroh came and went, causing hell for Ryoma.

"Ryoma, that was your father?" Oishi was more confirming for himself then anything. Ryoma huffed, "Sadly." he muttered. "Sadly? Your dad is a freaking pro! No wonder your so good!" Momo stated, trying to figure out what was sad about it. "Just wait, I suggest you treasure this weekend, because you won't be getting them this next month." Ryoma grumbled on about some other stuff, and to think, this all started with a picnic?

When it was time to go home, everyone walked together, and soon, Fuji and Ryoma were the last ones left. "Saa, it was interesting today." Fuji stated, "It seems we don't know as much about you as we assumed." Fuji added, "Mm, do you know another way to look at assumed, sempai?" Ryoma asked, Fuji hummed, "No, tell me." Fuji asked, "Ass U Made." Ryoma smirked at his sempai, "Making an ass of yourself is what you do when you assume is it not?" Ryoma asked, tilting his head softly. "See you at the end of the week, sempai." Ryoma stated before heading inside his house and leaving Fuji there.

Chuckling Fuji opened his eyes, "Mm, I want to know more about my little Ryoma." Fuji stated, and you could already tell, this next month, would be the last thing from normal.


	2. Arrivals With A Spice!

"Seishonen! Wake up time~!"

Why was his dad singing.."Go away!" he growled out and stuffed his head under his blankets and pillows before suddenly he found himself without anything. He sat up, "Oyaji!" he growled, "Today's the day you get training camp with your old man!" Nanjiroh grinned and Ryoma stared.

Three minutes later.

"...Hey! Say SOMETHING would ya!"

"Today is going to be hell."  
"Yeah, it is!"

Ryoma just glared before he got out of bed, did the daily things and when he was done, started towards school. "See you after school~ Seishonen! I've got a lotta surprises so be ready!" he called out to his son. "This..Is going to be horrible.." Ryoma muttered. He walked down the path towards school, not at all looking forward to the fact that he would certainly be training under his father with his team! He was not looking forward to it.

Later that day, after school Tennis was a bit different, "Well, boys. I was told by a little birdy that you met this schools old ace. Echizen Nanjiroh, I want you to be grateful, he doesn't train many. Actually, I've asked him before to train you guys and he told me flat out no. I'm sure you know, that whatever he puts you through will be worth it. Ryoma, I know this will be difficult for you considering you already live with the man, just..I don't want any of you picking up any of his.." Ryuuzaki paused. "Any of his disgusting habits?" Ryoma offered, making everyone look at him. Ryuuzaki grimanced, "I suppose, that is the nicest way to say it.." she sighed. "It's my dad, there is no nicer way to say it."

"Oi! Damnit! If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times! Respect your dad! Seishonen!"

Everyone, even the rookie tennis players stopped to check out what was going on. Everyone began muttering, "Ah, nice of you to arrive Nanjiroh." Ryuuzaki smiled, "Che, you're lucky. I made the deal with them, old hag." he stated, making everyone gasp. "Yes yes, because you're sick of seeing your son and his friends play such childish tennis?" Ryuuzaki smirked, Nanjiroh growled, "Oh shut up you old hag!" Nanjiroh declared. "And what were you just saying about respect?" Ryoma asked, cutting in. Nanjiroh started sputtering before walking over and yet another argument incurred. "You'll get to see more of the Echizens that I know. It's hard to imagine, that these /kids/ are such incredible players, isn't it?" Ryuuzaki commented. "Well..." everyone paused. "You'll understand later." Ryuuzaki chuckled.

"Alright ya brats! Get on the bikes!" Nanjiroh demanded.

"Eh? We're not going on the bus?" Eiji asked surprised.

"Nope! What kind of training would that be, the old hag will bring your tennis rackets with her when she comes up to check up tonight! Now! Grab a bike!" he said as he motioned to the bikes that he had rented for everyone except for Momoshiro. Since he already had one.

"We're seriously riding there?" Momo and Eiji asked with a shock, "Yeah, we are." he stated with a grin, "I told ya, it ain't gonna be easy!" Nanjiroh laughed maliciously. "Now we're off!

And with that, Seigaku began the long trek, to a place that would have taken a mere two hours on bus. One that took them four on bike. When they got there, they looked around and hummed, "Saa..How beautiful." Fuji commented as he looked around, "Take your time to become familliar with the layout of this place tonight. Tomorrow, you won't have time." he grinned. "Chibisuke!" Ryoma tensed, his eyes widening, no way! Not possible! _He _was in america!

Suddenly, he was glomped and not the kind force of Kikumaru Eiji's. Because yes, compared to this guy, Eiji is kind. "Wahh! It's been a long time, how ya doin' my little chibisuke!" Ryoga grinned as he noggied the youngers head. Everyone stared, well, that was new...but who is this guy?

Well...Most were staring, there was one that was glaring. "Oi! Can't bre-athe!" Ryoma was going blue at the force of the hug. Crap! "Ah! Sorreh!" the other grinned. Letting Ryoma go so he could breathe. "Oh yeah, did I forget to mention? I have my assistant coach! Ryoga, Ryoga, this is Seigaku!" Nanjiroh grinned. "Yo! Thanks for takin' care of my lil bro while I was away." he grinned.

"Ryoga, when the hell did you get back?" Ryoma asked, "I got back today! Dad called me and said he was gonna be doing something fun and asked if I'd like to help out!" Ryoga grinned, "Hehehe.." Nanjiroh snickered.

"Uhm, Echizen, when did you have an older brother?" Momoshiro asked. "Since I was born." Ryoma stated.

"Why did you never tell us, Nya!" Eiji demanded, "You never asked." Ryoma pointed out, making Eiji open his mouth and close it again.

"So much we don't know, saa?" Fuji commented, Ryoga looked at him. "Eh? Hehehe, you wouldn't happen to be Fuji?" He asked, "Eh? You know me?" Ryoga smirked, "Oh yeah, dads told me a lot about you guys. Hehehehe, this is gonna be fun." Ryoga grinned as he started planning, whatever it was- no one wanted to know..besides Fuji. Ryoma blinked, "How do you know so much?" Ryoma looked at Nanjiroh, "I ah..Well.." he muttered, "Believe it or not, chibisuke- Dad does go see your matchs! He just doesn't walk up to the team!" Ryoga grinned. "Traitor!" "Yep!"  
Kawamura looked between the two, "Should we stop them?" he asked softly.  
"It'll only be a few more minutes." Ryoma shrugged.

Inui hummed, "Iii, data.." Inui muttered. "91.8% of this attitude was likely an inherited trait from their father..." Inui added as he began writing.  
Tezuka and Oishi could only sigh.  
Kaidoh hissed, "Sempai, isn't it a bit late for that?"  
"It's never late for data, Kaidoh. And besides, it's obvious to see." Inui said as he grinned.  
Ryoma and Ryoga looked at each other before looking at Nanjiroh, who's eye was twitching at this comment.  
"Well, Ryoga! Assign them their rooms!" Nanjiroh called out.  
"See you at dinner time kids!" Nanjiroh declared and left laughing."Well, you've all been assigned in pairs! So here we go!" Ryoga said.  
"Room 1 is Kikumaru Eiji and Oishi Shuuichiro." giving the key to Oishi, the two walked off, well one bounded the other walked.  
"Room 2 is Inui Sadaharu and Kaidoh Kaoru." he assigned the second room. Giving Inui the key and the two went off.  
"Room 3 is Tezuka Kunimitsu and Kawamura Takeshi." repeating the cycle over and over.  
"Room 4 is Fuji Syuusuke and Chibisuke."  
"Later!" he grinned as he took off.

Everyone went to their assigned rooms, and was quite amazed at the place.

"Saa, I'm pretty lucky. Being paired with Ryo-chan." this made Ryoma stop what he was doing. "Ryo-chan?" he rose an eyebrow. "Yes." Fuji smiled that said 'Resist and a harsh fate will befall you!' and Ryoma pursed his lips before sighing. "Sadistic tensais..." he muttered, "What was that?" another smile, "Nothing." "Thought so." 'If he's lucky, what's that mean for me?' Ryoma wondered and sighed.

"Saa, Ryo-chan. Lets get to know each other better." Fuji commented. "What?" "I want to know you better, so lets play I never." Fuji grinned. "N-" he was cut off by Fuji's eyes opening with combination of that nasty smile and he sighed defeatedly. 'How do you get past this guy' he wondered in thought. "Fine." he muttered.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I'm sorry. I kinda made it to where they didn't know Ryoga yet. AND to where Ryoga is Ryoma's REAL older brother. xD Sorry. But otherwise..How am I doing?**


	3. Dinner Time!

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who has reviewed these two chapters, alerted and favorited! Thanks to you all! :D Now, I will finish up crying from this stupid Chinese version and write on! I hate yet love the drama. It's ridiculous!**

Ryoma wasn't sure what to do right now, he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Playing I Never with Fuji could be very, very embarrasing. But if he denied, then who knows what the other would do. Besides making his life hell that is. Even Ryoma, as cocky and bratty as he is- doesn't mess with this tensai. "Saa, Ryo-chan. Are you ready?" Fuji asked, they only had some chocolate milk to do this with- which was bad enough! He already drinks two bottles of it a day!- "I...Suppose..." he muttered soft as he sat on his bed."I'll start then." Fuji said, "I never owned a cat." he states, Ryoma of course- drinks to this. "Saa...Ryoma owns a cat?" he asked. "Mm." Ryoma nodded his head, "What's his name?" Fuji asked curiously, "Karupin." he stated, and if anything ever happened to his adorable little kitten, Fuji will die!

"Your turn." he grinned. "I never liked those disgusting drinks Inui makes us drink." Ryoma stated, "Saa, Ryo-chan! They're delicious, you should widen your tastebuds." Fuji grinned. "You mean to kill them?" Ryoma rose an eyebrow at Fuji. "Saa, you'll learn to love them!" Ryoma just stared at the tensai as he said that. "You're the only one who actually likes them, sempai." pointing out this fact, Ryoma had to wonder- when was the last time he talked to the tensai this much?

The game went on for quite awhile, simple, innocent questions with Fuji demanding even more after each question. But finally, the innocent game took a not so innocent turn.

"Saa, I've never liked girls."

Ryoma looked up at the tensai that was watching him with open eyes, "Saa, Ryoma, have you ever liked girls like that? Or do you like guys?" Fuji asked. He wasn't kidding, sure he had never looked at girls that way, but..so perhaps he thought some guys were cute at times and..Alright, so what? He liked guys. But Fuji certainly doesn't need to know that. Ryoma didn't drink, and Fuji's smile got even worse.

"Saa, interesting.." he muttered.

"Minna! Get your asses up! Time for dinner!" Ryoga's voice called out from down stairs, Ryoma thanked the heavens for this. "Saa, we'll have to continue later." Fuji grinned. 'I'd much rather not to..' Ryoma thought, but didn't say anything otherwise. He wasn't stupid.

When everyone was in the dining room, there was no food..."Eh! Echizen-san! I think you forgot something!" Momo called out to Nanjiroh. "No. He didn't." Ryoma sighed, oh the joy's of living with such a sadistic man. That's sarcasm right there. Oh, he hated this already, and it wasn't even a full day yet!

"Seishonen's right." Nanjiroh grinned, "I didn't forget anything. We're going out to eat tonight." he stated, "..We're...out in the middle of no where! And it's dark!" Oishi stated as he began fretting for everyones safety. "That's why we're going to pair people off into teams. These teams are made up of five people." Nanjiroh stated. "So, because of there being one too many, Ryoga is going to participate in this to make it easier! So, Tezuka, Eiji, Oishi, Inui and Kaidoh! You five are team 1!" Nanjiroh stated, "Team 2 is! Fuji, Kawamura, Ryoga, Momo and Seishonen!" Nanjiroh grinned. "You have to go down back the way we came and remember that resturant we saw?" Nanjiroh grinned and everyone watched in horror.

"Also, whichever team loses, has a special price to pay!" Nanjiroh declared, "Good luck! Get going my little minions! Mwuahahahaha!" Nanjiroh called out before taking off in the van.

"Did...Did I just hear right?" Momo asked.

"We..We have to..Run..Run ALL the way back!" Eiji stated.

"Hehehe, lets have some fun! Chibisuke!" Ryoga grinned.

"Everyone! Don't let your guard down!" Tezuka called out. And with that, the two teams split and started on trying to outdue each other.

The voyage down was difficult, it was natural, team one had gotten their players there before team two. Who was made up of the skinny dudes, why was that? All except Momo..."Alright! Eat up and then, Team 1 gets to head back to sleep. Team 2, hehehe, you've got something special." he grinned in a malicious manner. A manner that terrifyed everyone.

**A/N: Sorry, this is a short chapter. I'm sick, so this wasn't easy, but I've been working on it until I got sick. So! I hope this will satisfy you until I can do another chapter. :3 I will definitely try and make it longer to! And make up for the shortness. ^^**


End file.
